herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yogi Bear
Yogi Bear is the titular main protagonist in the animated series of the same name. He made his debut in 1958 as a supporting character in The Huckleberry Hound Show. Yogi Bear was the first breakout character created by Hanna-Barbera, and was eventually more popular than Huckleberry Hound. In January 1961, he was given his own show, The Yogi Bear Show, sponsored by Kellogg's, which included the segments Snagglepuss and Yakky Doodle. History Hokey Wolf replaced his segment on The Huckleberry Hound Show. Later, a musical animated feature film titled "Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!", was produced in 1964. He was teenage detective at Jellystone Mall in "Yo Yogi". Yogi was one of several Hanna-Barbera characters to have a collar. This allowed animators to keep his body static, redrawing only his head in each frame when he spoke. This reduced the number of drawings needed for a seven-minute cartoon from around 14,000 to around 2,000. Appearance Yogi is a fully grown brown bear. His fur is (almost) all the same brown tone, including his paws, which generally act and are shaped in the style of more human-like cartoonified hands and feet than realistic bear paws- notably, he stands on two feet at the majority of times as well. His face is the sole exception to his fur color, being a creamy tan color. It's specked with a few black freckles. The pupils of his eyes are also purely black, something not uncommon of cartoon characters (especially of the era.) He wears an iconic green hat that resembles a pinstripe fedora, bearing a black strap across the base. Additionally, he wears a white collar, combined with a tie to match his hat- as aforementioned, this collar was a design technique utilized to allow cheaper, easier animation. Live-Action In the 2010 live-action/CGI film Yogi Bear, Yogi, as the titular character, is the main protagonist and focal point of the film. Yogi, along with best friend Boo-Boo, attempt to steal picnic baskets while the Park Rangers (Smith and Jones) attempt to hinder them. Meanwhile, Mayor R. Brown realizes that Franklin City is facing bankruptcy due to profligate spending on his part. Brown plots with his Chief of Staff to raise money for the town budget and his upcoming governmental campaign by shutting down Jellystone Park and opening the land to logging. To save the park, Smith and his love interest Rachel Johnson hold a centennial festival and fireworks show in an attempt to sell season passes. To sabotage the effort, Brown promises Jones the position of head ranger if the funds are not raised. Yogi and Boo-Boo had promised Smith to stay out of sight during the festival, but Jones convinces them otherwise. The bears try to please the crowd with a waterskiing performance, but Yogi inadvertently sets his cape on fire causing fireworks to be launched into the crowd, who flee in panic. After Jellystone is shut down, Smith is forced to stay in Evergreen Park, a small urban enclave choked with litter and pollution. Seeing that their home is in danger of being destroyed, Yogi and Boo-Boo travel to Evergreen Park where they and Smith figure out Brown's plan. They all return to Jellystone with Rachel where they learn that Boo-Boo's pet turtle is a rare and endangered species known as a "frog mouthed" turtle. The Chief of Staff learns about the turtle and since the park cannot be destroyed if the turtle is living there according to the law, sends Jones to kidnap it. On the day that Brown is planning a press conference to begin the destruction of the park, Smith, Rachel and the bears rescue the turtle and try to bring it to the media's attention. Jones, learning that he had been deceived by Mayor Brown, has a change of heart and helps the team bring the turtle to the press conference. At the press conference, Rachel reveals that she had installed a hidden camera in Boo-Boo's bow tie which had captured Brown admitting to his plan. Smith hooks up the camera to the big screen Brown is using for his press conference and shows the video. When the turtle is revealed to the citizens as an endangered species, the police arrest Brown. Jellystone Park is reopened and becomes a great success while Smith is reappointed head ranger and he and Jones admit their feelings for each other. After they kiss however, they discover Yogi and Boo-Boo are back to stealing picnic baskets once again and chase them. Voice Actor He was originally voiced by Daws Butler (whom also voiced characters such as Huckleberry Hound, Wally Gator, Quick-Draw McGraw, Snooper and Blabber Dixie, Mr. Jinks, Scooby-Dum, Reddy, Hokey Wolf, Augie Doggie, Peter Potamus, Baba Looey, Lippy the Lion, Elroy Jetson and Peter Perfect) in the series and other series he appeared in until his death in 1988. After Butler's death, Greg Burson took over the role. In the live action movie, however, Yogi was voiced by Dan Aykroyd. Quotes Gallery Images Yogi Bear.jpg Yogi.jpg 246376.jpg YogiBear zpsjnk3ogw2.png|Yogi Bear, as a teenager in Yo Yogi. Yogirescuesaugie.png Screenshot 2015-10-14 16.26.24.png|Yogi Bear in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. 093e6dfd7dac2a8bb3f46f0a6b5ac399.jpg|A balloon of Yogi Bear in The New Scooby-Doo Movies. 3245914936_a1891af078_z.jpg|Scooby watching a Yogi Bear cartoon in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. Daws, We Miss The Sound of Your Voice.jpeg The Yogi Bear Show.jpeg Laff-a-Lympics - The Yogi Yahooeys and The Scooby Doobies.png Yogi Yahooeys 2.png Yogi Yahooeys 1.jpeg The Yogi Yahooeys Team Members.png Yogi Yahooeys.png LaL.jpeg Yogi Bear (LaL).png Trivia *Before his appearance in the Scooby Team Up comics Yogi was the leader of the Yogi Yahooey's while Scooby was the leader of the Scooby Doobies in th Laff-a-Lympics. He also had cameos in Scooby-Doo cartoons before the Team Up comics. *A picture of Yogi Bear can be seen in the original Powerpuff Girls episode Shotgun Wedding. His photo cameo is shown on a chart of bears when Professor Utonium is trying to find out what Fuzzy Lumpkin is. *In the What's New Scooby-Doo episode Reef Grief Shaggy mentions that he thought Yoga was named after Yogi Bear. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Titular Category:Paranormal Category:Adventurers Category:Thieves Category:Pacifists Category:Dimwits Category:Genius Category:Brutes Category:Loyal Category:Big Good Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Voice of Reason Category:Fighter Category:Leaders Category:Famous Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Optimists Category:Heroic Liars Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Pure Good Category:Philanthropists Category:Casper Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Merciful Category:Control Freaks Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Rescuers Category:Hanna-Barbera Heroes Category:Scooby-Doo Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Western Heroes Category:Sophisticated